The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a power train that contains an engine, a clutch, and a transmission for converting the rpm-rate and the torque, where the clutch or the transmission or both are designed to be actuated automatically.
In known motor vehicles of the foregoing description, the automated actuation of the clutch requires a multitude of additional components in comparison to a clutch that is directly pedal-operated by the driver. First of all, a drive mechanism is needed to move the clutch. The drive mechanism has to be connected to a power source through power supply conduits. Depending on the principle used in the drive mechanism, the automated actuation can be driven hydraulically, electrically, mechanically, or through a combination of drive principles. As a further practical consideration, the drive mechanism of the automated actuation system needs to receive commands and send feedback signals through signal connections to a controller device. In addition, a multitude of other conduits, cables, as well as electronic and/or hydraulic components may have to be accommodated in the immediate vicinity of the clutch-actuator system.
Thus, a large number of components need to be arranged in the clutch bell housing, which leads to problems due to space limitations.